Under the Influence
by sardonicferret
Summary: Draco unknowingly swallows a lust potion that Blaise concocted, then finds himself running into a couple of people he'd rather not see under the unwelcome influence.


It was humiliating enough to know that you were given a potion laced with lust, but to know that it was charmed so that the drinker lusted after the same gender, that was mortifying. Although, it _was_ an accident that he'd gotten a hold of it, so it hadn't exactly been 'given' to him. He'd chosen the wrong day to snag Pansy's goblet of pumpkin juice, and he'd chosen the wrong time to ignore the warning look Blaise sent him. If someone had bloody told him the reason for sending him that goddamn look, then he wouldn't have swallowed down the entire drink during breakfast.

Ten minutes later, he stormed out of the Great Hall and took the first moment that he could to slam Blaise up against the nearest wall to snog him senseless. Pale hands held the sides of the boy's face, preventing him from turning his head; he stepped forward to slip one of his slender legs between Blaise's own. He pressed his body tightly against Blaise's front, to keep the boy from moving away. A moan reverberated within the hallway as he felt himself reacting to the fierce kissing.

Suddenly, arms pushed him roughly away, making him stumble a foot or two backward. "What the bloody hell, Malfoy! Control yourself!"

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me?" Draco shouted. He was breathless already, and felt a slight loss at being rejected. His lips were red from the brief episode of hard snogging.

"I did tell you!"

"After I drank it, you stupid git!"

"Well I couldn't go telling Pansy it was me that tried lacing her pumpkin juice, now could I?"

"Yes, you very well could've!"

"It's too late now!"

"Obviously!"

Despite Draco's outrageous anger and even though he wore a scowl and a dark glare narrowed in Blaise's direction, he stepped closer to the boy, trying to grasp the front of his robes to bring him in for another kiss. Only when they were inches apart, Blaise stuck out an arm and held him back. "Don't try kissing me again. I'm not a pouf."

"Neither am I," Draco growled. "Tell me when this wears off."

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? Didn't you plan this out?"

"Yes, for Pansy. I wouldn't have cared how long she went at it with other girls if she'd been the one to actually drink it."

The scowl appeared to deepen and he forced himself to work against the hand that was blocking him. He managed to lean in near enough to nip at the boy's neck; his warm breath ghosted over the skin there, and Blaise flinched. "Stop."

"I can't, thanks to you," Draco replied. He began to place chaste kisses down the length of Blaise's neck and toward his collarbone, which was exposed because the buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Touch me," Draco breathed.

"What?"

"You heard me." Draco abruptly caught the boy's wrist in one of his hands and lowered it between his legs, guiding it to where he was growing hard. His hips pressed into the palm of Blaise's hand and he let out another rather loud moan, biting down on the loose skin beneath his lips.

Blaise drew in a sharp intake of breath and even more strongly than before, shoved Draco away. "I told you to stop it! I'm leaving, and you better not follow me!" He jerked his arm out of Draco's hold, wiping his hand on his robes as if he'd actually been touching flesh. Draco continued to glare.

It stayed like this for about a minute, until Blaise finally rushed back into the Great Hall, straightening himself out so it looked like he hadn't been in a suspicious situation. Draco remained in the empty corridor, not wanting to go back inside in fear of pouncing on the first male in sight. He nervously fidgeted, hands slipping into the pockets of his robes as he began to walk off, his head tilted toward the floor. It was awfully uncomfortable being turned away from when he had certain 'things' to take care of.

As if answering his unspoken need, a body swept out of the Great Hall and inadvertently bumped into him. Draco's hands left his pockets as he glanced up in surprise, his gray eyes meeting an almost solid black pair.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing ou--"

The man was unable to finish, for the reason that his mouth was suddenly attacked by the younger Slytherin's own. There were hands clutching his shoulders and Draco was standing on the tips of his feet to reach. The boy was instantly pushed away, though not in the forcible way Blaise had done to him.

"That was very inappropriate, Draco. I trust you have an explanation," Snape said coolly.

"Lust potion, Professor... I'm sorry," Draco replied, blushing furiously. His humiliation was apparent.

"How might you have gotten it?"

"Blaise Zabini, Professor. It was an accident and not meant for me."

"I suggest you follow me to my office as quickly as possible. You cannot be walking around the school under the influence of a potion like this. I have something you can take to discontinue the effects."

Draco's eyes lit up at the news. It was good that Snape was around; he was probably the best person to ask for help when it came to potions; he didn't know why he hadn't come to him in the first place. "Thank you!"

The gratitude was extended when Draco leapt forward, arms around the man's neck and his legs wrapped around his middle. He let out a soft sound when he felt the region between his legs come in contact with the other, larger body, and he gave his hips a sudden jerk forward.

"Stop this immediately!" Snape declared, shocked by Draco's behavior. "It is possible to resist the effects of the potion, as difficult as it is! I am your Professor!"

An unexpected sound liken to a cough was heard from the side and both Snape and Draco looked to their right, in the direction of the doors leading into and out of the Great Hall. There stood the one and only Harry Potter, emerald eyes wide behind his black-rimmed glasses. Draco let go of the man in front of him right away, his mind registering the feelings of extreme humiliation, yet never reacting to it. How could this happen? How, out of all the people that could've spotted him embracing Severus Snape, could it have ended up being his arch nemesis?

"Right," Harry muttered, appearing to snap out of his alarm. He began to back up in the opposite direction.

"Potter, he is poisoned by a lust potion. None of what you saw is what you are most likely assuming." Snape stopped there. Harry nodded in disturbed understanding, though he didn't look to believe him.

In the next moment, Draco was walking swiftly toward him, and before he knew it, he was on the floor, another form on top of him. To his horror, Draco was rolling his hips forward as he straddled his waist, and Harry could feel something hard pressing against his stomach.

"Oh my god! Get off of me, Malfoy! You've gone insane! Professor, get him off!" Harry began to struggle by flailing his arms around, trying to do the same with his legs, and he even attempted to buck his body upward. Snape had rushed forward to grab the back Draco's robes, but Draco's legs wrapped around Harry when he was lifted and he only continued to thrust his pelvis forward.

"God yes... squirm around more," Draco groaned. Ignoring the efforts to make him stop was the action put in place at this point in time. Pressing forward against the boy beneath him was all that he wanted, until he reached the goal of releasing himself whenever it deemed possible.

Harry had become positively terrified, and Snape was doing his best to remain composed whilst trying to tug a student off of another. It gave no comfort of support to know that it was Malfoy and Potter he was trying to separate.

"Honestly, Mr. Malfoy, this is beyond what is improper!"

"Get him off, get him off, get him off!" Harry repeated, eyes shut tightly.

Another moan escaped Draco's parted lips; he was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. He felt his reaction straining against his trousers, warm and pulsing and almost ready to let go.

"Yes, more, please.. ahh, I think I'm going t-to.."

"NO! NO, DON'T!" Harry shouted, his body suddenly thrashing wildly about.

Draco managed to tear himself away from Snape's hands and was using his own to clutch at the front of Harry's shirt. Slender fingers were clenching and unclenching as his thrusting and moaning and whimpering carried on.

"Restrain yourself, Mr. Malfoy!" Snape snapped, finally raising his voice and loosing his composure.

"No, this feels so bloody nice-- ah, now... P-Potter!" Draco closed his eyes as his muscles tightened; he went still as he felt himself come, hard and with a rather distinct, pleasured moan.

When he was finished, his body relaxed and he lowered himself on top of the boy underneath him. He had fallen quite silent, and was, in the likeliest case, immobile from horror. "That was good, Potter," Draco whispered, lips trailing over his neck. "Want me to touch you now?"

Eyes snapped open at that sultry suggestion. "NO! You just bloody wanked off-- or rode me, or whatever you call it, and that's disgusting. Off! Off now, you git!"

Draco didn't have time to retort, for Snape had at last managed to pull him off. Not wanting to pry the boy off of anyone again, and quite mortified to allow himself to get close to the young Slytherin, he held Draco's wrists behind his back and urged him forward and down the hallway in that manner. He didn't bother to help Potter, because the boy was already beginning to pick himself up from the floor.

"Detention for you, Mr. Malfoy. A week should do it," Snape stated icily. "And you will take the potion I give you willingly. There will be no wishing to do sexual things with anyone or anything."

"I get it!" Draco said, annoyed. He wasn't happy about what he'd done either. He had basically ruined his carefully built-up social life in the span of an hour. His dignity was also destroyed.

"You will not drink or eat anything without checking for spells and potions from now on, understand?"

"Yes," Draco responded through clenched teeth.

Then his gray eyes fogged over a bit, the potion effects taking a hold of him again. "But you liked watching me and Potter, didn't you, Professor?" Draco smirked.

The sickening lust potion was confusing, and he never wished to experience it as the victim again, yet he had to admit, in the very back and darkest recesses of his mind, that this was the most fun he'd had in a very long time.


End file.
